True Pain
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 3 Up. Repost. A BV (hopefully canon) fic. A get-together during the missing three years.
1. Prologue

True Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much... my soda... my Playstation... couple games. About seventy DB videos... *grins* Of course, none of you know where I live.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: To Mia Skywalker and Lynz for Beta-ing!  
  
Prologue  
  
She blinked back tears, her deep blue eyes riveted to her laptop. 'I'm truly alone now.' She sighed sadly, shutting the laptop softly and glancing out into the dark night through the sliding glass doors of her balcony. 'I'm a complete moron. Baka, baka, baka! I let the one man who loved me go. The one man who loved me with every breath in his body, with every single heartbeat, everything he did had been for me.' Her face crumpled suddenly and she wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking softly in time with her quiet sobs.  
  
'Yamucha...' He loved her. Perhaps more than anyone ever would. He loved her with his entire being. And she had let him go. Ended it. She had broken his heart. He told her she might as well have just torn his still beating heart from his chest, it hurt that much. And it was all because she couldn't love him. She couldn't really love him and it had taken nearly ten years to figure that out. Ten years to learn that he wasn't the one for her, no matter how much he loved her, no matter how much he needed her. She had finally gotten the courage to let him go, pushing her fear of being alone out of her mind as she told the one man that would do anything and more for her that it was over.  
  
She felt a few wet splashes hit her knees, but ignored them. She was alone, so there was no need to pretend it wasn't bothering her. She didn't need to pretend she was okay alone. She wasn't, damn it! She didn't want to be alone. But she didn't want to be unhappy for the rest of her life. She didn't want to be stuck in a safe relationship with a man who adored the very ground she walked on, when she could only dig up a vague sense of caring for the scarred man. Why couldn't she have just stayed with him? He would have cared for, and loved and protected her. He would have married her, given her the family that she had always wanted.   
  
She sighed. She knew why. She couldn't live without... love. She couldn't be with someone without feeling that all-consuming passion, love, and caring that you read about. She couldn't live with a man she would fake headaches to get out of sex with. She couldn't live with a man who flinched under her glare. One who folded every time she was angry. She whimpered faintly. She couldn't live with someone who was scared of her temper or her wit.  
  
She stared out into the night, vaguely noticing the lights flickering out in the yard. They were coming from the gravity capsule where Vejiita was training. She closed her eyes against a flood of new tears. She definitely couldn't live with someone who accused her of cheating on him with the Saiyajin no Ouji. She would have thought it was sweet years ago, but not now, when she felt nothing resembling jealousy for the women he knew. And there was nothing that resembled the love that he wanted, either.  
  
She pushed her laptop to the bottom of the large-king sized bed, crawling under the white down comforter, her tears soaking into the pillow. She just couldn't live like that and it had taken her too long to realize that. And now... she was alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stormed into the large bedroom, without knocking, and loudly growled, "Onna!"  
  
Buruma sat straight up in bed, and looked around wildly. She frowned and her gaze found its way to the scowling Saiyajin's, and a soft groan escaped her lips before she pulled the covers over the top of her. "Please, Vejiita, please just ask my mom for breakfast. I'll call you Ouji-sama for a week! I'll fix the gravity room without complaint for a month. Just please, don't make me get up now," her soft whine came muffled from under the blankets.  
  
Vejiita was speechless for the first time that he could remember. And he betrayed a surprised expression: He blinked. Twice. "Onna?" he asked gruffly, and a bit more quietly.  
  
"Please, Vejiita, name your bribe..."  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked suddenly, his voice strangely subdued.  
  
She peeked from under her covers, gazing at him as if to judge if he were serious or not. "You really want to know?" she asked softly and a bit fearfully. It wasn't beneath him to pull a nasty joke like this and throw it in her face. He hadn't yet, but it still wasn't beneath him. He'd done it to his rival a few times, not to mention every other senshi.  
  
He grunted and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, Onna."  
  
She suddenly gave him a large, if a bit sad, smile. "Sit by me?"  
  
Again, Vejiita was shocked into showing an expression; he gaped at her. "What?"  
  
"Please? I'll call my mom on the other side of the compound and we can have breakfast here, okay? That way you get to find out what's wrong *and* you get to eat!"  
  
He smirked at her. "Fine, Onna." He sauntered gracefully over to her bed, sitting on the right side, his back against the headboard, his feet crossed at the ankles in front of him, and his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Buruma gave him a small smile of gratitude and reached for the phone. She hit a button and waited a few seconds. "Hey, Mama... Yes, Mama... Could you do me a favor? ... Bring Vejiita and I breakfast... In my room? ... Thanks, Mama... Yes, I'm fine, Mama... Don't worry so much, eh? ... Mom! Vejiita and I aren't in here like that! ... Mom!" she exclaimed a slight blush to her cheeks. Vejiita just looked at her and smirked. "Thanks, Mama." She then hung up the phone and turned to the usually surly Saiyajin, looking at him oddly.  
  
"What, Onna?"  
  
"Nothing, Vejiita," she whispered and to his shock, she curled up into his side. "You want to know now? Or when breakfast gets here?"  
  
"Now is good."  
  
"Well, where do I start?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Onna, come on! Just fucking tell me what's making you look so pathetic!"  
  
She graced him with another small smile and he blinked at her. "You do have a heart," she murmured.  
  
He growled. "Onna," he began warningly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Yamucha and I broke up."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "So?"  
  
"I've been with for nearly ten years, and even though I'm the one that broke up with him, I feel... depressed, I guess is the right word. I don't miss *him* per se, but I am scared."  
  
"You? Scared?" He snorted softly in amusement. "Onna, every pathetic warrior on this planet, outside of Kakarotto, shakes when I stare at them. You... you just laugh. You aren't scared of me, why should you be scared of... that?" he asked in confusion.  
  
She snuggled further into his side. "I'm scared to be alone. I don't know if I'm strong enough... I gave up the one man that loved me, truly with every thing he had, he loved me. I gave it up... because I wasn't in love with him. I want more... and it wasn't exactly fair to him, you know? When I kept yearning after something that I don't even understand when I'm with him. It wasn't fair to him and it took me ten years to finally gather my courage to let him go. To break his heart," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I hurt him more than anyone else could have... All for something I don't even know exists."  
  
Vejiita got an odd look on his face as he stared silently at the wall. He was saved from having to answer by a soft knock at the door. Buruma looked up and pulled away from Vejiita, much to his disappointment – who knew that physical contact could feel so... good? – and his relief. He didn't want to seem weak.  
  
"Come in, Mama," she called softly.  
  
The door opened to reveal the blonde female, wheeling in a large, more like gigantic, cart. On the huge thing lay enough food to feed a small army, or a large one, and Buruma smiled faintly. Her mother definitely knew how to cook enough for a single Saiyajin no Ouji. "Good morning, Buruma-chan, Vejiita-chan," her mother greeted happily, oblivious to the glare Vejiita directed at her for the degrading form of address she bestowed upon him. "Did you two sleep well? Oh, my, never mind me, dears. Of course you didn't, if you two are here together," the older female chatted on happily, a small blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Both Vejiita and Buruma were used to her mother's matchmaking hints and ideas, and just rolled their eyes simultaneously. They watched the blonde wheel the cart over to the bed, chatting on about one thing or another that neither paid attention too. Soon she took the hint and disappeared.  
  
Vejiita snorted softly and since he was closer, and because of some bizarre absence of his senses, he played nice and handed Buruma her food first. Her favorite, a large plate of blueberry pancakes, minus syrup, topped with tons of real butter and powdered sugar. He also passed her the usual morning coffee, not saying a word. He then methodically began to devour his own breakfast, with amazing speed and grace. It was astounding how much he managed to pack away in his slight frame.  
  
She smiled slightly at the regal Saiyajin, eating her own food, only more slowly than he did. She knew it was pretty pointless to chat with him while he was eating. That was one of the first lessons she had learned living with Vejiita-baka. He finished before her, as usual, and set the dirty dishes on the large cart again, his usual fastidious cleanliness kicking in. He watched her silently as she finished her meal, making her very uncomfortable. Normally by now he was stringing insults at her about something. She glanced up into his dark eyes curiously and a bit nervously.  
  
"Nothing, Onna. Finish eating," he ordered softly. She shrugged mentally, but quickly finished her breakfast. When she moved to lean over him and place her dishes on the cart, she was surprised to feel him stiffen suddenly when she came into contact with his taut legs and lap. She hid a grin, setting down her dishes, moving back to where she was snuggled up against Vejiita's side. He didn't attempt to remove her from his 'royal self' so she figured he actually didn't mind. You couldn't tell by looking at him, though. He was scowling fiercely.  
  
"Better?" he asked gruffly.  
  
She knew exactly what he meant. "Thank you, I do feel a bit better. You're good company."  
  
He snorted. "Tell anyone that and I'll kill you. I don't need more whiny, weak humans talking my ear off."  
  
She smiled and snuggled further into his warm side. "Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn," he grunted.  
  
"I do appreciate it. Thank you," she said softly, with as much feeling as she could put into those two words.  
  
His chest vibrated slightly, presumably a growl, and he nodded. "Train?"  
  
She sighed a bit sadly but nodded. "Alright. Go."  
  
He moved away from her, suspiciously gentle, and stood up. He glanced down at her, giving her an odd look. "You left the scarred human, yes?"  
  
She nodded, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"You are more intelligent than I thought. He is too weak for you," Vejiita stated with as much arrogance as he declared his royal titles.  
  
Buruma suddenly smiled, a tear making its way down her face. "Maybe he is, Vejiita, but... he's the only one that will ever love me like that. I was the most important thing to him. It will be hard to find someone who would love me that much again. I guess I'm doomed to be alone forever, ne?" she tried to joke.  
  
He gave her a serious look. "Just as I am," he said softly. "Together, we aren't so alone, ne?" Then he was gone, a blinking Buruma staring at the spot he had once stood.  
  
She suddenly smiled. "Yes, Vejiita-ouji," she murmured. "Together, we aren't."  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna!" a voice roared, startling Buruma out of her slumber. She sat straight up, again, and looked around her room in confusion before her gaze fell on Vejiita. He was scowling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The blasted machine needs to be fixed. Now."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"I blew it up."  
  
She gaped at him.  
  
He smirked, fully expecting a full-blown verbal assault. Hell, he wanted one. He waited semi-patiently for the Onna he lived with to explode in a fury of curses, thrown objects, and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Vejiita blinked. 'Damn, she's startled me quite often this morning...' "Onna?" he asked, his voice gruff, thinly veiled with concern. 'Has she cracked?'  
  
She just continued to giggle. "You blew it up!" She crawled out of the bed, nearly landed on her rump as she tumbled out of the tangled sheets. When she righted herself, she gave Vejiita a huge grin. "Well, I may never say this again... but thank you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck suddenly, squeezing him with everything she had.  
  
He stiffened, not knowing what the hell she was doing. 'Why is she so... close? And why the hell doesn't it bother me? Fuck! Why does it feel... not bad?' He blinked rapidly, trying to control his shock. "Onna? Did you hit your head? Come down with a weird human sickness?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head, releasing the shocked and wary Saiyajin. "No, Vejiita. I'm just happy that I now have something to occupy my mind. If I'm working on your new gravity chamber, I have no time to mope, ne?" she said with a grin.  
  
Vejiita snorted and walked away from the overly touchy-feely female. "Why do you think I train all the time, idiot?" he asked softly over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door.  
  
She cocked her head in confusion. "I thought..."   
  
She shook her head, banishing all thoughts of the mysterious dark Saiyajin no Ouji and walked quietly into her bathroom, humming softly under her breath.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *Grins* You ever wonder what happens when someone is completely in love with writing, anime, and has no life? *Grins* You get me and 17 ongoing B/V epics! *Sigh* I need to go out... and soon!  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

True Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I'm drinking LOTS of coffee... that is, for some stupid reason, making me act like a crack head. I doubt you'd WANT to sue me... then you'd have to deal with me.   
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: Mia Skywalker and Lynz for beta-ing.  
  
Chapter One: Confusion  
  
Buruma wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, surveying the top of the gravity room. 'Finally done.' She stood on the top of a ladder, her dark blue overalls stained with grease and dirt. Her black t-shirt was soiled as well, only it was more difficult to see.  
  
"Onna."  
  
Buruma shrieked in surprise, jumping as she did so, and teetered on the ladder. She felt a hand press between her shoulder blades and push her upright until she caught her balance, and then it released her. She turned to glare at the Saiyajin floating behind her. "Vejiita, don't do that!"  
  
He gave her an amused smirk. "Done?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so.  
  
"About time."  
  
She shot him a glare.  
  
He just gave her another superior smirk. He then put his hands on her slender waist and picked her off the ladder, lowering her to the ground. She didn't screech that time, but she gave him a weird look. "What?" he asked in amusement.  
  
"N-nothing," she sputtered, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand again. "Enjoy, Vejiita. This time, wait more than two weeks before destroying it again, okay?"  
  
His smirk widened.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned and walked towards the house. "And be careful with yourself, idiot! You're grouchy when you're too injured to get out of bed."  
  
She heard a faint snort behind her and the sound of the gravity room's door opening. Shaking her head, Buruma entered the house and headed towards the bathroom. She really needed a shower.  
  
~~~  
  
Standing before her steamy bathroom mirror, Buruma dried her hair with a large dark blue towel. Another one of the same color was wrapped around her slender body, and she hummed softly to herself.  
  
Just as she was picking up her hairbrush, the phone rang loudly from the other room. She sighed irritably and trudged out of the bathroom, securing the towel around her. Striding softly to her phone beside the large king-sized bed, she shook her head to settle her wild hair that had yet to be combed. She picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Buruma," a soft voice greeted her.  
  
She winced at the sadness in the familiar voice and switched the phone to the other ear. "Yamucha."  
  
"I just... wanted to see if you changed your mind?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Her resolve nearly broke and she opened her mouth to tell him that she wanted to try again, when the bedroom door slammed opened.  
  
"Onna!" he hissed angrily, before his eyes fell on her. He blinked as he noticed that she was dressed in only a towel, and her hair was still wet and mussed, falling around her face sexily.  
  
She glanced at him, her eyes sad, before she spoke into the phone. "Yamucha, I... I can't."  
  
Vejiita's face went blank, and he strolled into the room after shutting the door. He leaned against the wall beside her, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at her. Not threatening, just... stared at her. His eyes were devoid of emotion, a small frown sporting his face instead of the usual scowl.  
  
"Baby, please. It's killing me. I love you. I love you so much. Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me," he whispered brokenly.  
  
Vejiita's eye twitched slightly as he watched her and Buruma assumed it was because he could hear what Yamucha was saying. She wanted to push him out of the room and give her some privacy. But... she knew she'd fold and go back to Yamucha, like she always did, if he wasn't there.  
  
"Yamucha..."  
  
Vejiita shook his head, telling her no.  
  
"Buruma, please. We've always gotten back together before. Please, Buruma."  
  
"Yamucha, do you really want to be with me? I don't love you like you want me to. We always fight. I can't love you like you love me," she told him sadly, her eyes beginning to sting. She blinked back the oncoming tears; she was slightly worried that Vejiita wouldn't let her live that one down.  
  
"I don't care, Buruma. You can learn-"  
  
Vejiita snorted.  
  
"Yamucha, it's been ten years. How long would it take? You've always been a wonderful boyfriend to me, but... I just can't love you. I wasn't happy, Yamucha. And neither were you. You always wanted more than I could give. I'm sorry, Yamucha. We're better off as friends."  
  
A soft sigh answered her from the other end. "Buruma, I'll try harder-"  
  
The blue-haired, half-naked woman closed her eyes after a tear escaped and ran slowly down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Yamucha," she whispered and hung up the phone.  
  
She kept her eyes closed, attempting to get herself under control. She felt a soft touch against her cheek, and her eyes snapped open in shock. Vejiita's gloved hand cupped her face, and his thumb wiped away her tear. He pulled his hand away from her and smirked slightly at her, and then was gone.  
  
Buruma stood there in her towel, blinking rapidly as her mind tried to get over the fact that Vejiita was acting... nice. And considerate. And almost... caring.  
  
She shook her head rapidly, and sauntered back to the bathroom. She'd go crazy if she kept thinking on his odd behavior. Vejiita was nothing if not unpredictable. She sighed. He'd always be a mystery to her. Smiling suddenly, she realized she liked it that way. The little glimpses inside his hard shell gave her something to think on. She began to hum again softly and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Life went back to normal after that. Vejiita would blow up the gravity room an average of once a month, end up injured enough for medical attention once a week, and Buruma went back to working in her lab when she wasn't waiting on the arrogant Saiyajin no Ouji. They didn't talk much, their arguments were heated but normal, and life moved on.  
  
Buruma often felt worse late at night, right before she fell asleep. It was only then that she felt the loneliness became almost unbearable, and she cried herself to sleep more often than not. Vejiita had no idea she was still upset, and for that, Buruma was thankful.  
  
~~~  
  
The blue-haired heiress of Capsule Corporation trudged into the dark house after midnight. She looked, frankly, like Hell. She dropped her coat, purse, and capsule case on the floor beside the door, too tired to put them away. Starting on her buttons on her blue blouse, she padded softly up the darkened stairwell and headed towards her room.  
  
She paused outside of her roommate's door when a muffled sound reached her ears from the other side. She debated whether to knock or not, almost too tired to stand. She knocked softly a second later, worried about the stubborn Saiyajin.  
  
"What, Onna?" his gruff voice demanded irritably through the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" she called back.  
  
"It's unlocked," he growled.  
  
She slowly opened it, peeking in. "Are you okay?" she asked, walking the rest of the way into the dark room. Her eyes adjusted slowly and she was finally able to make out a Vejiita-shaped shadow beside the window. She walked softly over to him.  
  
He grunted softly. "Of course I am."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she came up beside him and stopped. She eyed him carefully in the low light, checking him for injuries. "Did you hurt yourself training?" she asked, concerned.  
  
He growled at her. "What do you care?" he hissed.  
  
She blinked and glanced into his gleaming eyes. "What?"  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" he demanded, his biceps twitching slightly in irritation. She glanced at him, noticing with a small blush that he was almost naked, and wearing only a tight pair of spandex shorts. He turned away from her and stared out of the window.  
  
"I do worry about you, idiot. I didn't invite you to stay with me just so I could watch you kill yourself with your stupid drive to best Son-kun."  
  
He growled again, not looking at her. "Go away."  
  
She sighed. "Are you injured?"  
  
"Not really," he snapped.  
  
"Not really? Let me see," she said, suddenly moving to stand in front of him. She put a hand on his bare arm, and drew it away from his side. She gasped as she saw the nasty cut that was still bleeding, and the large bruise that surrounded it. "Vejiita!"  
  
He was growling low in his throat, but didn't jerk away from her touch. She led him away from the window and urged him to sit on the bed. He just stared at her and allowed Buruma to push him around. She disappeared into his bathroom, and emerged moments later with a large white box and a wet cloth.  
  
Kneeling in front of the silent Saiyajin, she moved his arm away from his injured side again, and gently dabbed the wet cloth around it, cleaning the blood off. He didn't even make a sound, his eyes following her every movement. She set the rag down, and reached into the white box, pulling out a few bandages.  
  
She was done within a few moments and cleaned up her mess silently. After returning from the bathroom again, she stopped at the foot of his bed, watching him stare at her.  
  
"Why?" he asked, his voice gruff and confused.  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm weird. For some strange reason, I like you, Vejiita. And with that comes concern. I don't like to see you in pain."  
  
He snorted. "Life is full of pain."  
  
Her smile disappeared and she knelt in front of him. "You may be right, Vejiita. But if I can help it, I don't want you in pain."  
  
He blinked at her and stared into her eyes. "Why?" he asked again. As if he was asking 'why me?'  
  
She smiled and stood up. "Because, Vejiita. Together, you and I, we aren't alone," she said, repeating to him the very words he said to her. And then she left the bewildered Saiyajin alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita blinked at the shut door a moment before the familiar scowl graced his face. That female confused him more than he cared to admit. He couldn't figure her out, couldn't understand her mind, and that bothered him.  
  
She was strong-willed and intelligent. She was gorgeous, too. Vejiita had noticed her half-buttoned shirt when she knelt before him, and for some strange reason, he yearned for something he couldn't even name. He wanted to touch her. Taste her. Feel those creamy breasts that had teased him tonight. He wanted to experience them beneath his strong hands.  
  
He didn't understand it. He felt an unfamiliar ache in his groin, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why it increased when his mind focused on the sight of her half-buttoned shirt, the top of her full breast that greeted his hungry eyes. He hadn't felt... lust before, not once in his entire life.  
  
Frankly, the feeling scared the hell out of him. Lust was a weakness, a weakness he had been proud he had never fallen prey to. Until now. As a Saiyajin, the instinct to fight was stronger than any other emotion. Anger, pride, and wicked amusement he knew well.  
  
Lusting after a human when it shouldn't have been possible at all. And for the first time, Vejiita found himself dreaming of something other than beating his rival, achieving Supersaiyajin, or killing Furiza. He found himself dreaming of her.  
  
And he hated it.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^;  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: I Hate You!

True Pain  
  
Disclaimer: Coffee is very good when you want to write... And I don't own DBZ, etc.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: Mia Skywalker and Lynz for Beta-ing!  
  
Chapter Two: I Hate You!  
  
Glancing up from her magazine, Buruma sighed softly. Her gaze turned towards the window, sighing again when she saw the large gravity capsule rock from another blast. She glanced below the large ball-like ship to find her ex-boyfriend staring up at it.  
  
She sighed for the third time, this time irritably. All this stress was definitely not good for her. First, Vejiita left to spar with Goku a few months ago, returning looking like he had been hit by a large truck, and after that all he did was train. Train himself until he could no longer move. He never left the gravity room unless he was about to pass out from hunger, or fall on his face from lack of sleep. He'd go days, weeks, without food or sleep. It had gotten to the point where she constantly worried about him. But every time she approached him, he shoved her away. Violently. He cursed at her, glared hatefully at her, and avoided her whenever he could. She was beginning to wonder what the hell had happened to him when he had sparred with Goku, but knew that he wouldn't tell her.  
  
She glanced out the window at her other problem. Her former boyfriend was out there training in the yard. She had no idea what had possessed her mother to allow him to live there again. But he had taken her up on it, and she almost felt like he was stalking her! She thought that was possibly part of Vejiita's problem, not that he would admit it. He hated Yamucha, which wasn't anything knew as he hated all humans, but Vejiita was treating the scarred warrior even worse than how he was treating her lately. And to think she had finally gotten him to trust her just a bit. Maybe open up a tiny amount and to let her in, if only a little. Now, it was worse than when he had come to stay with them in the beginning. She sighed once again.  
  
"Buruma-chan!" her mother called happily for her, entering the large living room. "Look what I got today! Aren't they so pretty? I bet you're lonely with all the boys – especially Yamucha-chan and Vejiita-chan – training, so I thought I'd cheer you up with some yummy cakes!"  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes at her mother's antics and replied to her without thought, "I'm not hungry, Mom."  
  
"What? Are you sick, dear? Or are you just feeling left out because they aren't paying attention to you?" her mother chattered on.  
  
"Mom!! That's not it! I'm just not hungry!"  
  
"Buruma, they're so pretty. Come on, just one," her mother coaxed.  
  
Buruma, having known from experience that her ditzy mother would not give up, finally gave in. "Fine, Mom," she said, reaching out and taking one with whipped cream on the top. Just as she was about to bite into a large explosion sounded, shaking the house, causing Buruma's nose to dip into the cake's top. She blinked in shock for a second before realization hit her.  
  
'The gravity room!'  
  
Gasping, she stood up and ran out of the house, easily catching up with Yamucha who was also running in the direction of the decimated gravity chamber. When she saw the rubble, she gasped in worry. "Oh, no. Vejiita!" she called, rushing forward to dig through the mess. 'Please, please, please, be okay. You just had to overexert yourself, didn't you, baka Saiyajin. Please, Vejiita...'   
  
Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her knocking her back into Yamucha's lap. Vejiita's top half suddenly appeared as the stubborn Saiyajin pulled himself out of the destruction. His dark eyes were barely open, his breath coming out in harsh pants, and his bare chest and legs covered in scratches, bruises and blood. She stared at him in worry and fear as he shakily pulled himself out of the rubble.  
  
"Are you alive?" she asked him, deeply worried.  
  
He growled quietly, spitting out, "Of course I am!" He levered himself to his feet, glaring angrily at her.  
  
Frowning, she suddenly breathed a sigh of relief, and screeched at him, "You idiot! Look what you did! You nearly destroyed my home!"  
  
He glared at her angrily, and suddenly fell onto his back. "Vejiita!" she exclaimed, rushing forward. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, gently lifting his head and shoulders off the ground.  
  
"Leave me! I need to keep training!" he snarled softly, just barely keeping conscious.  
  
"Vejiita! You're too injured to train right now!"  
  
"Are you giving me orders now? I am a Saiyajin; I can handle it! I have to get stronger than Kakarotto!"  
  
"Vejiita, you can't. Besides, the gravity chamber is completely useless right now. You have to rest!"  
  
"I take orders from no one!" he hissed, pulling himself out of her arms, and falling face first onto the ground. Buruma gasped and leaned over him worried.  
  
"Vejiita?" she asked softly. Feeling for a pulse, she was relieved to find one, but scared at how shallow it was. She turned to the gaping Yamucha. "Go get my dad!" she snapped angrily. He nodded and took off running.  
  
Buruma rolled Vejiita over, placing his head in her lap. She brushed a soft fingertip over his brow lightly. "Vejiita, damn you..."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma gazed worriedly down at the incapacitated Saiyajin no Ouji that lay in the bed in front of her, an oxygen mask connected to his handsome face. "Dad, is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so. It's a damn miracle he survived, but he did. Give him a week or two and he'll be just fine, Buruma." With that, the doctor and her crying mother left the room.  
  
Buruma stared at him a moment longer before sighing and turning away. After a few steps, his soft, gruff voice stopped her.  
  
"Kakarotto," he called softly in his sleep. "I will be stronger!"  
  
Buruma stared at the growling and disturbed Saiyajin worriedly, a strange feeling of sympathy and concern welling up within her. Watching him call out his rival's name in his sleep in that gruff, despair-filled dream he was having brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly blinked away.  
  
She walked softly back towards his bed side, kneeling beside him as he dreamed, muttering out his rival's name over and over again. Buruma put a soft hand on her forehead after a while and felt him still slightly in his sleep, a less violent expression than usual appearing on his face. Still disturbed, but not so pained. She brushed her hand over his widow's peak lightly before standing up and sitting in the chair by the bed. She laid her head on her arms at the desk, and watched him mutter softly under his breath while he slept. And before she realized it, she had drifted off herself.  
  
~~~  
  
Gasping, Vejiita snapped awake from his nightmare. His eyes were slightly unfocused as he remembered his dream and what had transpired prior to that. He then allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow with a sigh. After a moment, he realized he felt a ki in the room with him, and glanced over to find the blue-haired female asleep beside his bed.  
  
'What is she doing here? And why the hell didn't I feel her before?!' He watched her sleep for a long time, as it was actually soothing. Not that he could have moved much to begin with anyway.  
  
As if sensing his eyes on her, she moaned softly in her sleep and blinked open her clear blue eyes. She looked a bit confused at first until she suddenly sat up with a gasp and looked over at him. To her shock, she found the Saiyajin no Ouji staring at her.  
  
For a long moment, neither said anything. Vejiita gazed at her searchingly, his eyes guarded. "Why?" he croaked out.  
  
She didn't pretend to misunderstand him. She leaned back in the chair, watching him as she answered, "Because."  
  
He shot her a glare through the obvious pain in his eyes.  
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. "Because, baka, I care about you."  
  
Blinking, he scowled at her. "What the fuck for?!" he snarled at her, trying to lift himself from the bed.  
  
She glared at him, stood up, and gently pushed him back to the bed with a hand on his chest. He was too weak to even resist. "Because I just do."  
  
He grasped her slender wrist in his large hand, his grip still firm, and pulled her hand from his chest. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" he moaned.  
  
"What?!" she asked in surprise.  
  
He didn't release her hand as he glared at her. "Don't fucking care about me!"  
  
Sighing, she looked at him with wide, concerned eyes. "Vejiita. You can't stop how I feel. I was scared to death you were going to die!"  
  
Blinking, he yanked slightly on her arm causing her to fall onto his chest roughly, and he winced in pain. When she tried to pull away, he squeezed her wrist warningly. "You should concern yourself with other people like that baka human that's staying here. I don't need or want your damn emotions!"  
  
She shrugged, staring at him. "Tough."  
  
A soft growl emerged from his throat. "Onna, I don't want it!"  
  
She snorted. "Again, tough. You're getting it anyway. Everyone needs someone to care about them. Even you, Vejiita!"  
  
He glared at her hatefully. "I did pretty damn well without someone caring for me before!"  
  
Sighing, she gave him a soft look. "Yes, you did. Remember when you said that together, we aren't so alone?"  
  
"Hn," he grunted suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I decided something, baka. I don't care what you've done in the past, I don't care how evil you *think* you are, and I don't care what everyone else thinks, but damn it, Vejiita, I will be your friend!"  
  
She frowned at his shocked expression, and gave him a good glare. "You tolerate me more than the others, and damn it, Vejiita, I will be your friend."  
  
"I don't want to be your friend!" he snarled.  
  
Grimacing, she pulled away from him slightly, but his grip stopped her from moving too far. "Why not?" she snapped.  
  
He growled and placed a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face to him. "Because," he hissed, "I hate you!"  
  
And with that, he roughly kissed her.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: AND that gravity room explosion was the one in the anime, just so you all know. I had yet to blow it up in ANY of my fics, so *shrugs*   
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Comfort

True Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so exhausted… Too tired to even think of a creative disclaimer, so I'll go with… Bite me. ^_^ How's that?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks to: Mia Skywalker and Lynz for beta-ing.  
  
Chapter Three: Comfort  
  
Buruma was shocked.  
  
Well, floored might have been a more appropriate term to use. She had *not* seen that coming at all, and she was completely stunned when his lips pressed against hers. It was a chaste kiss, and not really gentle, but eternity lasted in that one moment.  
  
A myriad of feelings welled up within her. Confusion surged up immediately after the surprise wore off, and then she felt – astonishingly – pure bliss. That amazed her as well, that she could feel such simple pleasure in that instant he pressed his mouth to hers. She had never thought she was attracted to the brusque Saiyajin no Ouji. She cared about him, worried about him, and actually liked the arrogant bastard, but she had never thought he had an appeal to him. And suddenly, she found she wanted this. Where it had come from, or why she suddenly found herself craving the callous warrior didn't matter any more, what mattered was that she desired him.  
  
The moment she realized that, the kiss ended, and she was pushed away roughly by the snarling Saiyajin. She blinked once, a bit dazed. She shook her head quickly and looked up to find Vejiita pulling himself out of bed, his face a mask of anger and resentment. She knew he would have gone already if his injuries would have allowed it, but as he was struggling to stay conscious as it was, and unable to escape that quickly. She sighed and leaned over to him, placing a gentle hand on his bare chest. It started the angry Saiyajin enough that he gaped at her, and she pushed him back in response.  
  
Surprisingly – probably because of his weakened state - he didn't protest, and allowed himself to fall back. He did, however, snarl at her and slap her hand away gruffly, as if her touch were painful. She didn't even bother to get offended, but instead rose from the bed, smiling down at the injured fighter.  
  
"Rest, Vejiita. You are far too wounded to train now. I'll be the one to go," she told him gently, amazingly sympathetic to him after his rejection. She was astounded at her own lack of impatience and anger with him, but for some reason, she couldn't find it in her heart to be annoyed with him. He was, after all, hardly given to such displays of affection, and it seemed to have shocked him as much as it had her.  
  
He grunted in acknowledgement, closing his eyes, as if it were beneath his notice to look at her any longer. She sighed and padded quietly out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
As soon as he heard the soft click of the door, he scowled darkly and groaned faintly to himself. He could *not* believe he had kissed her. What the hell had possessed him to do such a foolish thing? He had known he desired the frail female, but to take it to such lengths had been completely reckless, even for him.  
  
Emotions were weaknesses, and could only lead to pain. 'I *must* control those infuriating hormones better! She is nothing more than an annoying ningen female. She is *not* desirable!' He nearly laughed aloud as he told himself that, knowing it for a blatant lie. She was more than desirable; she was damn alluring.  
  
He sighed silently as he felt the pull to sleep. He had really done a number on himself this time. Every bone in his body must have been cracked, not to mention every muscle pulled, his entire body bruised, and he *knew* he had internal bleeding.  
  
He knew he should be more careful… but the power boosts the injuries gave him often led him to be very thoughtless when it came to training. He would train until he got stronger than Kakarotto – and achieved his destiny of becoming a Supersaiyajin – or he would die trying. He would not be second for the rest of his life, meekly accepting the cruel turn of events life had handed him. He would push his body past its limits over and over again, until he achieved the power he knew was there!  
  
What did it matter if he killed himself anyway? Who the hell would care if he died now? Perhaps some of the Zed warriors when the androids arrived, but only if they lost. He didn't care about the killer machines, nor saving the pathetic planet he had found himself stranded on. What the hell did it matter if those tin cans killed off all the humans? He didn't concern himself with the safety of pathetic Earthlings who were too weak to defend themselves. If they couldn't protect themselves, they deserved to die. The strong survive, that was the order of the universe, and he cared not a whit for any of them. He was only here for two purposes, perhaps three – to defeat his rival, to achieve what had been denied him, and maybe, to experience the familiar yearning for battle.   
  
If he killed himself training, no one but the foolish human warriors would care, and only when they were defeated by the androids. Not one single being would mourn his passing, except perhaps the blue-haired female or that moronic Kakarotto, and he had no idea why the Onna would even bother concerning herself with his welfare. He didn't care, why should she? As for Kakarotto, the fool would mourn anyone's death, and Vejiita knew it. It didn't matter to him, though. Let the fool do as he wished, he was a softhearted idiot.  
  
Vejiita repressed the urge to yawn, and struggled to stay conscious. He didn't really want to have another dream. Not another dream of Kakarotto and that blasted kid from the future, both of whom had already accomplished what should have been his birthright! Nor did he want the other dreams. The ones where he was still a slave under Furiza. Where he was still too weak to protect himself from the daily punishments of the pale fiend. Those dreams were hunted by the cruel laughter of the freakish villain, and made him feel terror even knowing the creature was dead.  
  
He remembered the time the blue-haired female had asked him if he hated Kakarotto for killing the beast instead of doing it himself. He had gaped at her in complete shock, her question popping out unexpectedly, and entirely at random. He had frowned thoughtfully, and had shaken his head before answering her. He had been a bit surprised that she even considered that, but he supposed it wasn't so farfetched for her to assume. He knew she had often wondered about the reason he could hate the third-class moron so much.  
  
He had told her that he didn't hate the fool because of his thwarted revenge, although he was a little disgruntled about it. He would have preferred to destroy the tyrant himself, and he had told her that as well. He was somewhat pleased, actually, that Furiza had been taken down by a Saiyajin, and that was all that mattered in the end. And even when the kid from the future had killed Furiza on Chikyuu-sei, he had not been angry. He was a bit put out, but he didn't hate the kid and the younger Saiyajin. He had pleaded for Kakarotto to finish the cruel monster, and truly, he had wanted it. He knew that Furiza being dead was all that had mattered, and better yet, it had been by the hand of a Saiyajin, a *monkey*. What he *hated* was that he had been too damn weak to accomplish it himself!  
  
He winced as his muscles tensed suddenly in response to his growing anger and self-loathing, and forced himself to relax. He was beginning to feel himself fall into the familiar darkness of unconsciousness when he heard a faint noise from the other room, easily discerned with his heightened senses. He frowned and glared at the door. 'What the hell is that fool Onna doing now?'  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sighed as she turned away from the closed door, nearly shrieking in surprise when she found Yamucha behind her, only a few inches away, and she scowled at him. He opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off by her hand covering his mouth. She shook her head, motioning him to be quiet, and led him down the hall into the living room.  
  
"What is it, Yamucha?" she asked tiredly, frowning up at him.  
  
He looked at her with that familiar longing, and she repressed the urge to hug him. After everything, he still loved her. Still loved her so much, and wanted her back, yet here she was flustered about having just kissed the arrogant bastard she had invited into her home, while her ex-boyfriend had been standing outside the door! And she didn't even felt guilty!  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
She gaped. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, Buruma," he told her quietly. "I… I cannot train here any longer."  
  
"But…why?" she demanded. A part of her was upset at the news. Somewhat selfishly, she still thought of Yamucha as hers. Maybe not her boyfriend now, but he had been still hers, and it hadn't crossed her mind that he might stay away. That he would actually leave her. It was stupid, this fear of his absence; after all, didn't she break his heart? But she had no one else, and she had always felt pleased that she had his devotion. She didn't want him to leave, because then she would truly be alone…  
  
"I need to, Buruma," he murmured sadly. He looked into her eyes, showing her exactly how hard it was for him to do this, but knowing she would also see how much he had to as well. "I cannot be here. It's too painful. I'm sorry… We'll still be friends, but for now, I can't be that close. I'm sorry." Although Yamucha didn't say it, a part of the reason he had decided to stay away was because of Vejiita. He had seen how upset and worried Buruma had been over the injured Saiyajin, and it had nearly driven him insane with jealousy, anger, and hurt. He couldn't stay with her and watch as she fell for the surly prince. He might be slightly masochistic staying around her at all, but he could not watch her care for the man who had been responsible for his death.  
  
And he didn't want to watch the bastard break her heart.  
  
"Yamucha-"  
  
"No, Buruma. I have to," he told her firmly. He gave her a big smile and hugged her suddenly, burying his head in her silky hair. "I love you, Buruma. I always will… but for now, I can't be here. Please understand," he murmured.  
  
She sniffled softly, nodding as she returned the gentle embrace. "Okay, Yamucha…"  
  
"I have my stuff already packed. I did that while you were fixing up Vejiita," he explained, pulling away from her regretfully, but knowing that if he held her any longer, he would cry, himself. And he didn't want to hurt her any more with his pain. He knew it was hard enough on her, staying with this permanent break-up as it was, he didn't want to cause her any more hardships. After all, he was sure Vejiita would give her enough, if his suspicions proved correct. "I'll be training alone or with Kuririn, Buruma. If you ever need me, you know how to reach me."  
  
"Alright, if this is what you want…"  
  
"It is," he told her, nodding. He then turned from her and walked towards the front door. He gave her a single longing look over his shoulder before walking out.  
  
After she heard his air-car take off, she released the sobs she had been holding back, and then fell to her knees on the carpet. Leaning her forehead against the floor, she shuddered as she struggled to keep her weeping as silent as possible, and then allowed herself cry.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita poked his head into the living room, frowning deeply as he saw the crumpled form on the floor. Was she hurt? Had the human warrior he had sensed leaving injured her? He had heard the muffled thud from his room, and despite his better judgment, had gotten worried. So, instead of lying there pondering what was going on, curiosity got the better of him and he painfully lumbered out of the room to investigate, nearly passing out three times during the short walk.  
  
He stiffly walked towards the prone woman, wincing painfully with each step. Next time, he'd make sure there were senzu beans around. He hated those damn things, but it was better than staggering around like a feeble old man! When he had reached her – disgusted with her total obliviousness concerning her surroundings – he knelt down slowly, and paused before speaking.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"My name," she sobbed out, "is Buruma!" Her shoulders shook slightly as she spoke, and Vejiita was furious to find he was concerned.  
  
"Are you injured?" he asked gruffly. He was a bit confused as to why she was crying; she didn't seem to be injured enough to weep as she was.  
  
He could see her shake her head slightly, another muffled sob reaching his ears. "No…"  
  
He opened his mouth to bark at her, but for some reason he couldn't even think of what to yell at her about. She wasn't wailing and carrying on like a brat, and she had been doing this quietly; it was his own curiosity and odd concern for her that had brought him out here. She hadn't barged into his room bitching about whatever was wrong. All he had to do was stumble back to his room, and he wouldn't even have to look at her any longer. She wasn't doing anything he could snap at her for.  
  
"Onna, get up," he ordered brusquely, but his gentle tone ruined the effect he had hoped for.  
  
"Go back to bed, Vejiita," she whispered. "You are far too injured to be out walking around."  
  
"Do not order me around," he snapped back, automatically moving to rise. He gasped as agony shot through his entire body, and he slumped to the floor beside her.  
  
She inhaled sharply in surprise – and a bit of pain as his shoulder hit her – and quickly leaned over him. Her face clearly showed her concern, as well as the tear-stained cheeks from her bout of sobbing she had indulged in. "Vejiita?"  
  
He tried to push her away, paling as the movement wretched a torn muscle, and bit the inside of his lip to stifle his groan. He cursed himself for overdoing it once again as he trembled on the floor. He attempted to control his reaction furiously, disgusted with his display of weakness. He could hear the little voice in his mind telling him to shove the pain aside, to never let it show, to get up. He must protect himself! It would be easy for someone to just come along and destroy him as he lay on the ground, trembling with pain. Completely helpless!  
  
Too long he had served under Furiza and mastered the art of hiding his weaknesses from everyone, so that even now, when he was in no danger at all, his mind continued to berate him mercilessly. Two long decades of conditioning does not just disappear because he's on a peaceful planet. It does not just vanish, even in regards to a woman who would no more harm him than hurt one of her baka friends. Subconsciously he knew that, even though his mind often plagued him with doubts. He *trusted* her more than he had trusted anyone before, and the part of him that kept him going even in the most difficult and trying times with Furiza rebuked him for it.  
  
He found himself flinching as the female brushed a hand over his brow, and he snarled, not at her, but at himself. He was afraid of her! His father would blast him for that if he were alive. Furiza would have had more ammunition to fling at the Saiyajin no Ouji. His people would have been ashamed. Kami, *he* was ashamed! Afraid of a weakling with no ki! Afraid of her, because her touch brought such pleasure and confusion, and even… dread. Dread at knowing this little slip of a weakling could hurt him more than Furiza ever had.  
  
Amazingly, nothing showed on her face when he flinched from her, except for the concern that was still present. She cared for him. The stupid female actually cared about him! What the hell was wrong with her? Couldn't she just let him be? All he wanted was to be alone! Didn't it?  
  
A part of him laughed.  
  
He was such a liar. Even in his own mind. He sighed and closed his eyes, unwilling to look at her any longer. He was afraid he might drown in those alluring blue eyes as they rested on him, the worry and care in those damn bewitching eyes would be his undoing. And he would *not* give in to it!  
  
"Come on, Vejiita. We need to get you into bed. Please?"  
  
He sighed inaudibly and nodded, in too much pain and just too tired to attempt an argument with her. She helped him to his feet slowly, mindful of his injuries. He wanted to shake her off, but knew he'd end up flat on his face if he did so. Her gentle fingers on his bare chest, the arm around his waist, the soft supple flesh of her body against his, even clothed, were driving him positively mad.  
  
They lumbered towards his room, Vejiita grunting occasionally when his injured body was jarred a bit hard, and after what felt like hours, they entered his bedroom. She helped him to his bed and gently laid him down, tucking the sheets around his body so that he wouldn't have to move far. He watched her curiously, gazing at her as her tears started up again, seemingly unnoticed by the female shedding them.  
  
"Onna."  
  
She blinked and glanced at him, an eyebrow raised slightly in question, still seemingly oblivious to the fact that her eyes were leaking tears once again.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his voice breaking slightly as a wave of pain shot through him, and he clenched his jaw.  
  
Her mouth fell open in shock at the unusual – for him – question. "Uh…"  
  
He sighed weakly, and painfully scooted over on the bed, making Buruma's eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion. He scowled thunderously at her and motioned her to sit beside him. When she just gaped at him, he started to growl softly. "Onna, just do it!" he snapped irritably.  
  
She nodded carefully, complying with his demand, lying on her side on the bed. Her watery eyes watched him warily as if he were going to bite her; she then sighed and snuggled into the pillow. They stared at each other mutely for a long moment, neither breaking the amazingly comfortable silence. When Vejiita finally spoke, his voice was thick with exhaustion and pain.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you were sniveling about?"  
  
Shaking her head, she let her eyes fall closed before replying further. "It doesn't matter, Vejiita."  
  
"I never said it mattered, idiot," he snapped back tiredly. He winced again as he moved himself slightly into a more comfortable position. He was lying on his back, and he turned his head to regard her searchingly, his face set in that emotionless mask he had perfected throughout the years.  
  
"Yamucha left," she said brokenly.  
  
He blinked. "So…?"  
  
"I know… but I just feel… alone now," she confessed in a hoarse whisper.  
  
He made an irritated grunt and rolled his eyes. "Fool," he snapped, closing his eyes. "You need to get over it and move on. You ended your relationship, and he knows he needs to move on as well. Get over it, Onna. You cannot just expect him to stick around until you decide you are fine without him."  
  
"Yes, I know," she sobbed out quietly, and buried her head in the pillow, trying futilely to hide her tears from the perceptive Saiyajin beside her.  
  
He hissed softly and poked her softly, too exhausted and sore to move much more than that. "Onna, stop soaking my pillow!"  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, but didn't remove her face from the pillow, nor did her tears slow.  
  
Vejiita sighed and poked her again. "Onna, stop thinking about it. Sleep."  
  
She sniffled. "I can't… I tend to get insomnia when I'm upset," she murmured, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Foolish Onna, you will make yourself sick. Sleep or I will force you to."  
  
Starting in surprise, she uncovered her face and gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Sleep. I need to sleep, and I cannot if I have to listen to your blubbering."  
  
She sniffled again, and re-buried her head. "Sorry," she muttered.  
  
Poking her again, he hissed, "Stop that. I will render you unconscious if I have to. Stop bawling."  
  
Sniffling, she tried to slow her weeping, only partly successful, but nodded slightly. "Fine."  
  
He rolled his eyes before closing them, attempting to sleep, but the slight woman beside him distracted his thoughts from their goal. Her gentle scent, her almost unnoticeable trembling as she tried to control her tears, and her soft sniffles were driving him crazy. He snapped his eyes open and glared at the top of her head. "Onna."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Come here."  
  
She frowned minutely, her brow furrowing a bit in confusion. "I am here, Vejiita."  
  
He growled softly and hissed, "Closer, idiot!"  
  
Her frown deepened, but she did as he asked and wiggled closer – almost snuggling into his side – mindful of his injuries. He scowled and leaned his head against hers, and closed his eyes again. "Sleep now," he ordered softly.  
  
He felt her slight nod and she took a calming breath before she finally did huddle into him and let her eyes slid closed. Within moments, Vejiita heard her breathing slow and deepen, and knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
He sighed and allowed himself to do the same.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *giggles happily* And you all thought there was going to be a lemon! *Points and laughs* Nope! ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
